The Witch and her Misfits
by Cattakari
Summary: We all have heard of the Monkey D. Family... so what would happen if Garp had a daughter, Dragon a sister and Luffy an Aunt? Set 10 years before the original storyline, follow Monkey D. Aubrey's Adventure as she ends up in the middle of the ocean after a night of drinking... MihawkXOC and other OC pairings! (The One Eyed Witch)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of Oda-sensei's characters... I own my OC's and anything that I have added that isn't in the anime.**_

* * *

**Prologue.**

Black hair, brunette eyes and a lopsided grin. This was me. A young woman of the age of 23. A swordswoman with a brother as a leader of a revolution, a father who is a vice-admiral in the marines and a mother, I do not wish to talk about.

At the moment, all I could care about was celebrating to the best of my ability on a small island, laughing and cheering with everyone else as we danced to a pirate jig. Don't know the name of the song, but it was pretty catchy.

At the moment, I travelled by myself, wandering for the joys of travelling the sea, even when I know the odds are against my favor – I have been caught in a storm once or twice… it wasn't that fun.

However, tonight I had a feeling that things are only just starting… with that said… Where's my sake?

* * *

**_End.._**

* * *

**_Was it good for a start? I know it basically says nothing about the OC, but basically it's a small description of Aubrey. If you want to see her whole description, please go to my account's page. :3_**


	2. The Aftermath of Getting Drunk

_**Catta: Hello Everyone! I'm back! ****I'm still sorry about my other story, but I hope this one makes up for it! I've been really into this story for some reason and I thank my friends for supporting me and giving me these brilliant ideas.**_

_**Aubrey: ... That's right. They were probably freaked out from your prancing and grinning...**_

**_Catta: Shush! They don't need to know that!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of Oda-sensei's characters! I only own my own and anything else that isn't involved in the anime.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath of getting Drunk.**

Silence was the only thing I could hear other than the natural waves of the ocean crashing against each other and the wind slightly rustling my clothing. Standing in the middle of a boat, looking at the endless blue ocean surrounding the distance around me, the only colors surrounding me were the different shades of blue. The sky, the water, everything! Anyway, pushing those thoughts aside, I think I should try to recount what actually happened for me to be standing here right now…

…I remember there were lots of cheering. Uh-huh, that's right. I was celebrating something that happened and we all were getting smashed… I remember people talking around me, chanting my name over and over again – so obviously, I was either in the middle of a drinking competition or I did something embarrassing... What happened after that…? Oh right, I had just heard news that my nephew is now seven years old, so being the jolly person I am while I'm slightly intoxicated; I announced it to the whole bar to which by then, everything had faded to black… Now that that's done, Obviously someone thought it would be funny to put me in a boat and let me drift along the sea, forgetting the fact that I had no food or water with me… wait a minute… those asses stole my beri!

"When I get my hands on them…" I muttered under my breath, anger seeping into my tone as I cursed their very existences. Who knows what the hell I am going to do now… standing in a boat, in the middle of the ocean, having no idea where the hell I am or where the closest island was, so at the moment I wasn't in the nicest mood… and that being said, it was more of an understatement.

"Might as well go to sleep then, I guess. Who knows, maybe I might get lucky and run into someone…" I told myself, optimistically before laying back down and closing my eyes and placing an arm over my eyes to shield out the sun-light.

Throughout my nap, I heard the sounds of the ocean being shifted and messed with and when I looked up, I came face to face with a small sea king with spikes all around it's body. Knowing that this wasn't going to end without a fight, I unsheathed my blade from my back and got into a stance as the sea king charged.

The battle was quick and both of us received something that would remind us of the battle that had commenced here – I lost an eye and I placed a scar on its face. We separated ways but found new respect for each other, though it usually wasn't like that between a person and creature, but I was never one to follow rules, I guess.

As I was on my way, searching for another island, I attended to my wounds and bandaged my eye to prevent infection from occurring before resuming my nap from earlier, anticipating that I would reach an island soon.

Later during the day, I noticed the slight thump of the boat hitting something solid and jostled out of my sleepy stupor and stretched my muscles out – loosening them for my exploration I would be doing to figure out just where the hell I was.

* * *

**End~!**

* * *

**Catta: How was it? ****I hope it was alright for the first chapter! I'm still a little bit nervous putting my stories up online, so please send me some feedback or advice to improve! No flames please!**

**Aubrey: It'll get better next chapter...**


	3. I'm Now a Captain, and you're my First

******Catta: Yahoo~ Chapter 2!**

******Aubrey: Huuu? *Reading the script* I'm-**

******Catta: SHHH! You egg! Don't go spoiling the chapter!**

******Aubrey: Soooorrry~ *shrugs***

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of Oda-sensei's characters... I own my OC's and anything that I have added that isn't in the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm now a Captain, and you're my First Mate**

Glasses slammed onto the wooden bar as the tavern was filled with rowdy pirates from near and far chatted animatedly whether it be in happiness or in seriousness, I didn't care. I sat in the corner of the room with my meal placed out in front of me and ate it with a grin on my face – it was good and was humungous to the average person seeing as though it was piled high.

Suddenly, the door to the tavern was slammed open, effectively stopping all conversations and movement in the room as everyone stared at the newcomer, I was too busy focusing on my food to care about them until I heard a man's voice speak up, "I'm looking for someone." The voice paused before continuing, "Where is the Assassin named Leah?"

The name piqued an interest and I looked up to see what would happen next, all the while still consuming my meal. Suddenly, all attention turned to the noise of a cup being placed onto the wood of the bar before the person turned around, revealing an attractive woman with short, purple-pink hair with a playful grin on her face as she looked at the man.

"Who may I ask is requesting my services?" She asked the man and I could see she was enjoying this. Footsteps walking across the wooden floors reached my ears as he stepped forward and proceeded towards the woman before he raised his hand and brought it on her face, the slap echoed throughout the room. The Assassin's face was turned to the side and her bangs covered her eyes, but I could see that they were wide open.

"Leave this town and never come back, or else – I, and my men will hunt you down." The man sneered and now that I got a look at him, I realized he was a marine officer. Everyone was instilled in fright, except me. I pushed my chair back noisily and gained everyone's attention for the moment before heading over to the bar with a carefree smile on my face.

"Oji-san, the food was great!" I called out to the barkeeper who didn't move as I placed the Beli on the table for him to take. Once I turned around, the man was in front of me with an annoyed expression.

"Who are you?" He asked with venom in his voice and I blinked.

"Oh, don't mind me, Mister. I'm just a busy person… And that reminds me," I brought my fist up and back before letting it connect with his nose and knocking to the ground, everyone gasping at the deed I had just done. "Men should respect women. Abusing them just reveals that you're a low life scum that deserves to die."

Leah got what I was doing and sent a chair flying towards a man and let it connect with their head before smashing a bottle of sake into another's leg causing a bar fight to commence throughout the whole of the tavern.

I smiled to her before we both made a run for it outside where a whole heap of marines were waiting for their commander to return, but noticing us exit instead, they were cautious.

"Where is the commander?" One of the men demanded to me, looking at me with calculating eyes and I smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about him – he's just getting plastered right now." I told them coolly before walking through the ranks to the other side, while the woman, Leah, disappeared momentarily – causing me to smile with knowledge until they grabbed my arm.

"Hold it woman. Who are you…?" They demanded and I blinked innocently.

"Lil' Old Me? My name's Monkey D. Aubrey. What's yours?" I answered, giving them a cute expression to lie my way out of this – it seemed to be working by the way the blushes were on their faces.

"I-I'm Lieutenant Sadako." He stuttered and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you! But you see, I have to go – my Grandmother is quite ill and my mother cannot attend to her at the moment. I'm sorry gentlemen." I apologized with a pout and he let go of my arm, allowing me to leave. Though I didn't get too far when the man I punched in the nose came running out the door and pointing at me.

"DO NOT LET HER LEAVE! SHE ASSAULTED A MARINE!" He barked at his men, who were all kicked out of their love-struck expressions and prepared to engage in a fight. I laughed and pulled my wakizashi off of my back and prepared to charge. As we began our attack, strings suddenly came up and sliced the marine's chests, leaving deep wounds while I weaved through the strings to attack the rest who weren't hit.

"Hello Officer!" I chirped brightly and he stumbled back in fear, though before he could move any more, I charged at him from the front while Leah got him from the back, knocking him down easily and giving him wounds that would scar. "Nice to meet you too~"

"Let's get out of here before one of them wakes up and calls for back up." Leah told me and I laughed, grabbing one of their swords and sheath before taking it with me to the sea. Unfortunately for us, one of the marines were awake and was able to snap a picture of us as we passed before he slipped into unconsciousness again.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Catta: Well, well~ You met a new person! Ohohohohoho!**

**Aubrey: *stares weirdly* ... Did you have sugar?**

**Catta: Nooo! I'm sleep deprived! Damn exams are getting to me.**

**Aubrey: Oh right.. you're still doing studies...**

**Catta: Well... ****_trying to, _would be the key word.**

**Aubrey: Slacker.**


	4. They Call you 'Fry Pan?

******Catta: Yo! Let's get this show on the road~!**

******Aubrey: You mean story...**

******Catta: Details, Details~**

******Leah: *sighs* Immature...**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of Oda-sensei's characters... I own my OC's and anything that I have added that isn't in the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: They call you 'Fry Pan'…?**

"…" Right now, I was sitting in my small dinghy, looking across to the other side, and exchanging looks with Leah, who was silent. It had been four days since we've come from the island and now we were in the ocean once again – luckily, this time I was not alone in the dinghy. The silence was rather awkward, especially since we were basically strangers. Obviously, she had the same idea since she broke the silence first.

"… I think we should introduce ourselves…" She trailed off before introducing herself, "My name is Leah – I'm an ex-world government agent who wanted her freedom. I used to work as an assassin."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm Monkey D. Aubrey. I ended up at sea about a week ago after getting wasted celebrating my nephew's 10th birthday and woke up the next day without any idea on where I was." I shrugged to her and she blinked before seconds later, laughter overwhelmed her to the point that she was clutching her stomach in pain. Sadly, my eye twitched at the mere thought of being made fun of.

"Oh god! That's hilarious! How the hell is that even possible?!" She asked, through laughter and I rolled my eyes in annoyance; _some people these days... they have no self-restraint. At all._

"If I knew _that_ answer, I would actually give it to you, but you know… I was drunk, remember?" I told her, annoyance seeping into my tone. Hearing this, she sobered up and silence ensued us once again as the wind guided the dinghy to the next island... or what I hoped to be the next island.

Again, Leah was the first the break the silence as she asked me a question, "Can I ask you a question…?" Gaining my attention, I looked at her with a 'go on' look and she nodded."What happened to your eye?" She asked hesitantly, as if she might have asked something personal or something that I wasn't comfortable discussing.

I raised an eyebrow at both her question and behavior before decidedly shrugging, "Nothing that substantial. I had a duel against Sea King."

"What?!" She stated, both shocked and amazed at the mere thought of the idea. It was no secret that Sea Kings could come in different sizes and would eat anyone who dared to face it. I leaned back in surprise from her sudden yelp. She was looking at me like I was an alien with three heads as I did the same to her.

"Took my eye, I scarred it's face. Simple really." I stated slowly, just in case she tried something funny. I blinked as she gasped in shock, though I don't know why it's so surprising – it was only a small one. "Do you know how to navigate?" I asked, changing the subject to more important matters.

"No, I don't." She told me and I nodded to myself, trying to think, "Why? Do you?"

"Nope. I came to your island by chance, actually." I told her and she sighed in exasperation, giving me a look as if to accuse it of being _my_ fault. I felt insulted in a way, "Hey, don't blame this on me. I was drunk and asleep so it's not like I could tell my way anyway. I don't even know where the hell we are." I frowned.

"So… what are we going to do then?" She asked and I shrugged… Five minutes later, when we were bored out of our minds, Leah spoke up – seeing as though it was her go, "I spy with my little eye… something that is s–"

"An island." I stated, pointing in the distance and was quite excited to see the island. There is only so much I spy you can do without wanting to pull your hair out. That and I was starving. It's been how long since my last meal?

. . .

Arriving at the island's dock, we looked around to see that the place was deserted. Not bothering to question why or what's going on, I, being the normal human being I am; was hungry so I headed to the first restaurant I could see by using my nose as a guide.

"Where you going?" Leah called out to me as I bee-lined it towards the closest building. I looked over my shoulder in her general direction, noticing her looking at me confused before I grinned.

"I'm starved. I need to recuperate for the four days without a meal. That and I think I need to find a new ship." I commented with a casual smile and she rolled her eyes in retaliation but didn't say anything. "A big one! One that I can live on without being crowded!"

"Whatever." She sighed, following behind me as we approached the normal looking place. We walked into the restaurant to see people seated at the tables, nervous at our sudden appearance, but I paid it no mind. I was too hungry to question them. However, my thoughts abruptly came to a halt at the sight of a knife pointed in my direction, held by shaky hands.

"W-what do you want with us, One-Eyed Witch!" A man stammered at me. _Uh... what?_ I blinked at the nickname and after a moment of debating, I decided to ask.

"Huh? What's with the nickname?" I asked him, tilting my head slightly as if it would help me to figure out the answer. Obviously the man was surprised at my question and narrowed his eyes.

"You pirate! How can you not know your bounty name!" He spat at me with anger laced in his tone. _Bounty... name... I have a bounty?_ I blinked again at the sudden hostility being sent my way by the nervous man before turning to face Leah who stood, amused by the trembling man now behind me.

"Eh? Bounty? Did you know anything about this Leah?" I asked my companion. She snorted in answer. _Wow... very helpful buddy... thanks_!

"That's helpful." I commented with a blunt expression, ignoring the knife being pointed in my direction while Leah raised an eyebrow in question. "You could at least figure something out… you're an assassin, aren't you?"

"Whatever." She sighed before noticing the man was still behind me, though before she could move, I turned around and looked at the man suddenly, causing him to jump in fright. I sent him a evil-looking grin that caused him to sweat.

"You." I asked eerily, causing him to straighten himself, "Explain."

He shook his head in defiance and I sighed before stepping forward. I didn't like it when people didn't answer my question... so ignoring the knife, I stepped around it and suddenly slammed my head into his, knocking him out without warning, causing everyone to flinch. My face held indifference to what I just did, but on the inside, I was crying in pain. _Never again._

"Is there anyone else who will answer my question?" I asked coolly, and I thought I heard Leah mumble something under her breath, though before I could ask, someone stepped forward and spoke up with a deep, cool voice.

"I can answer your questions, however I request you watch yourselves. I don't want violence here." The man declared, looking at me specifically and I raised my hands in defense. _Why do they always blame me?_

"A request? That request has already been beaten into me. It was mere self-defense that I used." I commented, though it was like a silent challenge by the way he took it. He gave Leah and I, a weary look before guiding me to a table towards the back of the room.

"What is it that you two are doing here, on this specific island?" The man asked as a conversation starter… and Leah answered for herself.

"I am only here to escape from the last island, whether I am going to continue travelling with…" She sent me a side glance before returning her attention back to the man, "her, is questionable."

I made a sound of disbelief, "Hey! Who's idea was it in the first place to play 'I Spy' huh? Definitely not me. and 'Her' has a name," A roll of her eyes was all I received in answer and I glowered while the man sweat-dropped.

"… What about you, Miss.." He asked, clearing his throat beforehand. _Nice..._

"Little old me? I ended up at sea on a drunken night and ended up travelling around ever since. Might as well keep going while I'm here." I shrugged nonchalantly and they sent each other a look, which I noticed. I huffed, though before anything else could be said, a group of bandits slammed open the door to the restaurant with their dirty clothes and body odor and demanded food.

"Hey! Get me and my group of Bandits the best of meals and a dozen kegs of rum!" The leader, who looked like a total nut job spoke, spraying his disgusting saliva everywhere. Hadn't he heard of the saying, 'say it, don't spray it?'

The occupants at the many tables went silent and watched with ease at the bandits, not in the least worried now that the One Eyed Witch is here. The leader continued to rant and demand, "I want all the women on the left and the men on the right! If you don't comply, then I'll shoot you!"

Seeing them do nothing, the bandit's leader pulled out his pistol and fired a warning shot through the roof, gaining a scream from upstairs, and causing me to look up in mild annoyance. Everyone – deciding not to take the risk any more, stood up and headed to the respected sides, waiting for the One eyed Witch to end the problem, only to sweat-drop hopelessly as they watched me shovel food into my mouth neatly, ignoring the orders being demanded.

Sitting seated next to me with a bored expression was Leah and Casimir – though I didn't particularly mind them.

"Should we do something?" Leah asked me – though, why she did I have no idea. It's not like I'm her boss or anything, so in answer I shrugged.

"Dunno."

Casimir sighed and stood up, looking at the bandits with an almost bored like expression, though I could feel the power coming from him as he walked over to the bar, ignoring the guns now being pointed in his direction as he continued.

"I'll get your order up then." He called to the bandits, placing a cigarette in his mouth as he picked up a fry pan. The bandits lowered the weapons, thinking that they were intimidating enough, only to make a big mistake. Once their guards were down, Casimir suddenly charged at the bandits and slammed the flat surface of the pan into the face of the closest bandit before anyone could move.

I let out a hearty grin before standing up and preparing to fight, Leah taking this as her sign to fight. Lifting her hands and spread her fingers apart, she spoke, "String Stitches."

I unhooked my stolen blade from my back and smiled, slowly unsheathing the blade and called out a simple attack, "Sakura...fall." (A/N Sakura Fall is a technique that Aubrey uses that slices the victims quickly, but as they get hit, slowly fall to the ground like a Sakura blossom... bleeding.)

Another round came towards me, causing me to duck from a swipe at my head before I kicked my leg forward and tripping them over my feet while Leah wrapped her strings around their stomach, inflicting wounds and before they could get up, Casimir whacked them upside the head with his fry pan, efficiently knocking them out. As fast as we started the fight, the fight finished in no time – causing me to stand in a strong position and sheathing the sword. Casimir flicked his cigarette butt at the ground and held his fry pan to his shoulder while the other occupants of the bar cheered at the defeat of the bandits.

"A fry pan as a weapon?" I heard Leah ask him, questioning his choice of weapon - she seemed intrigued and yet at the same time, disbelieving. I watched their small conversation with amusement as Casimir answered, almost proudly.

"They don't call me Fry pan for no reason." He told her, sending her a sly grin to which she rolled her eyes in retort, deflating his ego slightly before he jumped at the sight of me standing in front of him without his knowledge.

"Do you know anyone who has a ship for sale?" I asked him, staring him down with my brown orbs, intimidating him slightly from my serious tone of voice. He nodded slowly before gathering his voice.

"Yeah, my sister and I own one." He replied, hesitantly before sweatdropping at the change of my expression.

I grinned, "Great! How much?"

He blinked in surprise, as well as Leah, "Uh, you don't want to see it first?" He and Leah exchanged a look of confusion at my determined expression as I answered.

"Nope. I'm cool with it."

"…You're a strange woman."

I snorted while Leah returned to our table to resume our meal, not caring about what banter we had started between each other.

. . .

"Hey Leah," I asked her as we walked down the street of the town. Casimir told us to come back tomorrow to give us the new ship, so we decided to head out and have a look around the island to pass the time away… and to walk off the large amount of food we had eaten - mostly me doing the latter.

"What is it?" She asked, keeping up with me as I spun and danced down the street without a care. It was times like these that I'm happy I have company to talk to... and not when I'm enjoying my drinks.

"I want more people to travel with us." I told her and she snorted.

"Is that so?" She questioned. I could tell she was amused by the tone of her voice and I grinned at her. "Besides, I didn't say I would come with you on your journey."

My jaw dropped in disbelief, "What? I practically saved you! You owe me!"

"Huh?! What's with you in being selfish! I never asked you to save me!" She snapped at me in retaliation and I grinned at her.

"Well you owe me, so to pay me back... you're joining my crew! I won't accept it any other way!" I stated, determined and she growled.

"Why you sneaky woman-!"

"Yeah I am." I nodded, staring at her with determination and stubbornness. "So, get used to it!"

She growled before muttering something under her breath before speaking louder for me to hear, "Fine. Have it your way." She resigned her argument, knowing that it would be hopeless... that and I was right: she did owe me. I leaped at her in happiness, almost knocking both of us off our feet. "WOAH!"

"He he, sorry~" I sang and she sent me a glower.

"No you're not." She retorted and I laughed before running ahead, leaving her with a single sentence that got her running after me, her hands out and ready to be used against me.

"You know it!"

"Oi! Get back here! I'll kick you into oblivion!" She growled, while I danced around her strings, making sure not to get hit.

"Love you too~!"

* * *

**End.**

**Catta: Yay! The Official Second Chapter has been released! Woohoo!**

**Aubrey: Yeah! Let's drink in celebration!**

**Leah & Catta: No way.**

**Aubrey: Why not?!**

**Catta: One: I'm under-aged and two: You have to stay on the island.**

**Aubrey: Tch. That was a one time thing...**

**Catta: *Raises an eyebrow* ...**

**Aubrey: ... right?**

**Leah: Stay tuned for the next chapter of the One Eyed Witch!**


	5. What's that? You Refuse?

**Catta: Hello, Hello Everyone! How are you all!~**

**Aubrey: What's got you so bright and happy?**

**Catta: I had finally done it! I have finally figured out your age!**

**Aubrey: ... what?**

**Catta: That's right! I was trying to figure it out in class and my friend helped me solve the problem! ^^**

**Aubrey: ... Do you want a medal?**

**Catta: Actually yes... yes, I do.**

**Leah: *sweat drops and ignores the conversation behind her* Stay tuned for the next chapter where we meet the stupid loser again.**

**Catta: You love it~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of Oda-sensei's characters... I own my OC's and anything that I have added that isn't in the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What's that? You refuse?!**

The next day arrived for the Leah and I, as we went to go visit Casimir. It was a beautiful day, though Leah was complaining to me about it being too early to deal with the 'Loser' while I pretended to listen, laughing when I thought I should until Leah realized it and slapped me upside the head. I glowered at her until I saw Casimir down the road, waiting for us outside of his restaurant, causing me to instead, smile brightly and walk faster to greet him with a good morning.

"Good Morning Casimir!" I chirped brightly as we approached, waving like a mad-woman and gaining weird looks from the townspeople as I passed them by. Leah stood next to me, ignoring the looks with a 'I-don't-care' expression.

Casimir sweat-dropped and pretended not to know me as I approached, but when I was right in front of him, he flushed as the young women of the town snickered and giggled at him. He grumbled under his breath, "Come on, the faster we get to the ship, the faster I can get out of here."

"Aw is someone embarrassed?" Leah cooed at him, causing him to send a cold glare in her direction which surprisingly, didn't faze her.

"What are you talking about? You're coming with me too!" I beamed and he shrugged as if to say 'whatever', until my words processed through his mind and clicked.

"Don't go deciding things for me!" He snapped with shark teeth and everything! I looked at him innocently – or as innocent as I could get without grinning and questioned him slyly.

"So… you won't travel with Leah and I?" I asked sweetly, though it didn't really do anything since all he did was glare directly at Leah, who took mock offense from his hostility to her person.

"Going across the sea is the last thing I'd ever do and _especially_ with her." He said, jerking a thumb at Leah as he spoke to me, then turning his attention to me, he continued, "Besides, I don't trust you so you better watch yourself." Casually, I shrugged his words off without a care while Leah feigned hurt in my stead, placing her hand over her heart as if it were injured by his words as she mocked him.

"You wound me with your words, dear sir. We would never take advantage of your dealings, despite helping you with your _problem_." She teased while he sent her another glare, knowing that she was basically insulting him.

"What was that, _woman_?" He sneered at her as she teased and messed with his mind. I ignored them and continued down the road, noticing a large ship up ahead which immediately caught his attention.

It had a beautiful figure head shaped into what looked like a graceful crane as it looked ahead into the distance with its head held high, and a tilted smile on its lips. I knew then that the ship was proud and beautiful. It was a decent size and looked like it would have fairly spacious rooms on board as well as some deck space, but I didn't mind it either way; It just means that more people can join us on our journey on the ocean.

"This, is the one beauty I am proud to have made. Her name is the _Lucky Crane._" Casimir announced, gesturing me to approach closer and I did just that. Examining the quality of the wood and how detailed it was – I could tell a lot of time was put into making this. Also, the design was flawless with not a single part out of place meaning, that it would need a lot of work to keep together if it were to be damaged.

"The _Lucky Crane_…" I murmured to myself before looking at them with a grin, "I like it! How much do you want for the beauty?"

"Well–" "It's not for sale." A new voice interrupted Casimir as he was about to begin negotiating the price. In slight annoyance at the interruption, I turned my head to look behind me and saw a girl with a similar appearance to Fry Pan, though she didn't seem too friendly about selling the ship.

"Not for sale?" I parroted, repeating her words to comprehend what she said as it were foreign.

"Why not? It's not like you're going to do anything with it?" Leah sneered from behind me, her tone filled with wittiness, causing the girl to grit her teeth in irritation. Leah took this chance to top the icing on the cake, "Why not allow this beauty to sail the seas?"

I smiled as I agreed with Leah before stepping forward, holding my hand out for the younger girl to shake as I complimented the ship, "It's a lovely ship." I then looked her in the eyes, "I'm Aubrey, and who might you be?"

"Fleur." The girl replied firmly, but made no attempt to shake my hand. So awkwardly, I let it drop to my side and took a step back as she turned to Casimir to growl at him, "How could you even think about selling this ship?"

He wasn't fazed with her hostility and took this chance to shrug his shoulders casually, "It's a good deal and besides, it's not like she's going to go ruining it for fun..." Casimir commented, sending a pointed look at me, to which I blinked back, innocently. "Right?"

"Little ol' me?" I asked, gesturing to myself before turning to Fleur with a decided expression, "Well, if you're worried about the ship, why don't you come with me then and keep an eye on it!"

Everyone's expressions turned out to be quite the laugh: Leah looked like she swallowed a full lemon, Casimir looked like he saw the end of the world and Fleur stared at me like I had grown two heads. I gave her a grin began to laugh heartily, causing her face to darken considerably before she retaliated.

"What's so funny?! I refuse! Besides, why should I give you my ship anyway? You're a pirate!" Fleur snapped at me, furiously while Casimir frowned at her, trying to calm her down.

"Fleur." He warned, though it didn't work this time since she completely ignored his warnings and sent him an outraged glare.

"No! This is my pride and joy! I worked hard on the _Lucky Crane_ and I refuse to give it to some Pirate witch to ruin!" She yelled, pointing at me accusingly. I held my hands up defensively at her accusation, though as I tried to defend myself, I was interrupted.

"Hey now. There's no need for petty insul–"

"Shut up! No one was talking to _you_, wench!" Fleur snapped and before Leah could retaliate by hitting her, I held my arm out in front of her and lowering my head so my bangs covered my eyes, my laughing fit dead and gone.

"Are you going to just take that?!" Leah demanded of me and I looked at her from the corner of my eye. At the look I sent her with a blank expression, she went silent. After seeing this, I sent her a small smile of assurance before speaking.

"If she doesn't want to sell it, that's her choice." I informed her with a shrug. Then adding, "We'll be leaving first." before walking away casually, sending them a nod in a silent goodbye, I turned away without another word, followed by Leah who sent them a cold glare in annoyance.

I wasn't angry at their decision... okay, that's a lie. I was annoyed at how that conversation went and the accusations being sent my way, but I knew when to step down and be the bigger person, so I did. Once we were far enough, Leah spoke up.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked, moving to walk beside me as we continued down the road. I huffed in annoyance and sent her a glance.

"No way! I wanted that ship for my own instead of that little dinghy." I complained to her and she rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but agree with my words.

"I know, I know - I wouldn't mind having a ship too," After noticing my sly expression, she added in hastily, "If I were going to actually be a pirate."

"Oh boo! You should join my crew!" I grinned at her and she snorted, mumbling something under her breath before admitting defeat.

"Fine, since I owe you my life anyway." She stated and that was all I had to hear before I cheered for joy, dodging a hit to the back of my head as I did so. She just rolled her eyes and continued to follow me.

. . .

It was the later afternoon on the island as Leah and I headed into town again to find something to do and if someone else has a ship we can buy. I was bored out of my mind and it showed on my face.

"How long are we going to stay here, Aubrey?" Leah asked, ignoring the nervous looks we both were receiving. I had my hands in my pockets of my leather jacket and smiled to her.

"Well, I'm not sure. I think we might head out to Grand Line after we reach the next island. Hopefully we'll be able to get a ship while we're at it." I informed her and she frowned, muttering the words 'stubborn cow' and some other insults that weren't suited for younger ears in a low voice. I knew the crude words spoken weren't directed at me, so I let them pass and turned my attention to more important matters.

"Let's go get some food! I'm hungry~!" I cheered, trying to change the subject before bee-lining it to the nearest restaurant that I hadn't already been to on the island. Leah sighed and stopped, watching me head off, to call out to me.

"You're like a bottomless pit, aren't you Aubrey?" She shouted to me. The expression on her face was pretty blunt at the thought of me eating all the time and couldn't help but grin inwardly at the thought.

I looked back at her with a blink, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't lie to save your life." Her expression turned glum.

I protested, "Hey! I totally can. I'm just denying about knowing anything."

"I smell a lie~" She grinned, knowing that she could get away with it.

I frowned at her, "Shaddap."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Catta: Oh, and another chapter done! Also, we met Fleur - Casimir's sister! ^^**

**Leah: Hmph. They're annoying.**

**Aubrey: Hahaha! But Leah, they have a ship!**

**Leah: -.-/ your point being, exactly?**

**Aubrey: They HAVE to join our crew!**

**Casimir & Fleur: Like hell is that happening!**

**Catta: Ohohohoho~ What do my readers think? Please Review and we'll see what happens next chapter!~**


	6. I'm nothing like her!

**Catta: Woo!~ Chapter five has been released!**

**Aubrey: Yay!**

**Leah: Now that it's holidays you can actually get some more writing done.**

**Catta: *sweatdrop* Uh-huh!~ OH yeah, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Followed and Subscribed to my story!**

**Aubrey: Yeah! And also to Cattakari's friends who have given her the ideas of what should happen next.**

**Fleur and Casimir: Stay tuned~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of Oda-sensei's characters... I own my OC's and anything that I have added that isn't in the anime. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm nothing like her!**

The seagulls were chirping enthusiastically today as they hunted for their meals, while I watched with a loud sigh. Leah and I had decided to stay on the island for a few more days just in case the two fair-haired acquaintances would change their mind, but with no such luck.

Currently, Leah and I were perched in our dinghy on the beach where we had first landed. I was bored out of my mind, however Leah occupied herself with a letter that had arrived earlier this morning. I decided it was time to voice my complaints.

"I'm so bored!" I whined, rolling around on the dinghy and since it wasn't that big, I hit Leah a few times, successfully annoying her.

"Then find something to do without annoying me." She snapped lightly and I puffed out my cheeks in a pout, trying to act cute.

Thinking over something to do, a bright idea popped in my head, causing me to jump up in excitement, "I got it!" I exclaimed, gaining her interest. Sending her a grin, I announced my idea, "Let's do a dine and dash!"

Sadly, Leah didn't share my excitement and instead deadpanned. "Why would you do that for? We've already got supplies for food."

"But Leah!" I protested, "I'm a wanted pirate now! I have to do something cool like that! It's the rules of being a pirate!" I told her, importantly.

She rolled her eyes, "And how old are you again…?"

"Tee hee~!" was all I answered with before jumping over the railing of the ship and running towards the town, ignoring any protests and shouts from Leah as I headed to the nearest restaurant and ordered everything on the menu.

Moments later, eating as much as I could, I didn't hear the door open or the nimble footsteps heading in my direction, until the person stood directly in front of me with a disgusted face as to how much I was eating. Finally noticing my guest, I looked up and saw it was Fleur. Sending her a bright smile in greeting, I swallowed the contents in my mouth before speaking.

"Hey! It's Fleur! Are you coming to eat too?" I asked her politely, my smile brimming with excitement, though it was returned with a glare.

"No." was the reply I received, causing me to blink in confusion. Why was she here then…?

"Oh. Okay. What're you doing here?" By the time I asked this, I noticed that everyone was silently watching our conversation with interest and they gasped in horror when Fleur answered my question without hesitation. I just stared at her, losing the smile but not losing the fork.

"I challenge you to a duel." She stated calmly, her eyes stared directly into my own. While I stared back, I continued eating while we sized each other up before I put down my fork. Usually if someone wanted to fight me in the middle of my meal, I'd make them wait, but just this once, I'll make an exception.

"Sure." I shrugged casually before standing up. Everyone watched frozen, as I walked past Fleur and out the door without another word, trying not to bring to the attention that I didn't pay, and once I reached outside, I broke into a run and headed towards the Dinghy, aware that Fleur was followed closely from behind me and that the chef would be after me in a minute if I didn't get out of there quick.

"Hey Witch! Stop!" Fleur called and I arrived at our little dinghy where Leah was resting, looking at us with a weird look, but at the sight of Fleur, her face darkened substantially.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Leah sneered coldly, obviously, she was still feeling a bit sour at Fleur's hospitality and rude remarks.

"Oh you know, she challenged me to a duel…" I shrugged before grinning before adding on a happier note, "and I did it! A dine and dash!" I exclaimed, my eyes sparkled in excitement and Leah snorted.

"Don't ignore me, Witch!" Fleur snapped and I turned to look at her goofily. She physically had to hold herself back from attacking me as she saw that look on my face.

"I didn't." I told her before straightening up, turning serious, "Shall we begin?"

Reaching to her white leather belt, which I had only just noticed, she pulled a long, spiky whip from her side and unraveled it. As she did, I noticed that the whip was covered in dark silver scales with white lining and looked pretty sharp. I grinned.

"Nice whip! Where'd you get it?"

Her face darkened, "It was my mothers." As much as I was having fun with this, I knew I needed to wind her up.

"Oh really? It's nice."

"Shut up."

"Huh, why? I was only complimenting it–"

"I don't want to hear your voice! Why can't you just leave and never come back!" Fleur shouted at me and I stared at her before putting up my hair and unsheathing my blade. Leah and I exchanged an look before I turned back to the young woman.

"Well, if you want to know…" I paused in case she wanted to interrupt before continuing, "I was leaving after that one meal. Why you hate me, only god knows why…"

Fleur snapped and charged at me, causing her whip to fling at me. I dodged the easy hit before ducking after she flicked the whip's length towards my neck. Once she retracted the whip, I turned to look at her with a stunned expression.

"Whoa! That was dangerous!" I exclaimed before charging towards her, my sword's blade slicing through the air like a whistle as I approached.

"I hate you!" She screamed at me, before cracking her whip at me, catching me on the wrist of my left hand. I let out a little noise before dodging again, "Face me like you mean it!" She shouted, her whip easily getting me in the stomach before I could move out of the way. Is it me or am I getting slower…?

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong." I commented before the whip caught me around the neck. I knew I made an amateur's mistake, but it was purposely done. She pulled, tightening the whip, the scales digging into my neck and drawing blood. I clenched my teeth from making a sound of pain as the whip slowly constricted my breathing.

I stared at her as she breathed heavily and tried to pull the rope from my throat before charging forward, catching her off guard as I sent the hilt of my sword into her solar plexus, causing her to choke and release her hold on the whip.

Carefully taking the whip from my neck and avoiding the veins, I threw the whip towards Leah, who caught it and held onto it as Fleur recovered from the hit, gasping for breath as I wiped the blood drops from my neck wounds.

"Are you willing to explain now?" I asked Fleur with a calm tone, causing her to send me a glare full of hate. I only raised an eyebrow, seeing the hostility in her eyes directed at me.

"You're just like her." She muttered and though I heard her clearly, I pretended not to hear her and make her repeat it, a small playful smirk ghosting my lips.

"Whaaat? Don't mumble now." I told her, cupping a hand around my ear in mockery.

"SHUT UP! STOP ACTING LIKE HER!" She snapped, causing me to stumble from the sudden change in volume. I wasn't expecting that... then again, I should've guessed… I thought, shrugging to myself before looking at her as I processed what she yelled at me.

"Who?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. I don't know anyone who's like me… I'm one of a kind baby!

"MY MOTHER!"

"Eh?!" I exclaimed in surprise. …the hell? Not exactly what I wanted to be compared to, but eh? "How?"

Fleur collapse to her hands and knees and gripped the sand as her body shook, "Your eyes, your voice… even your personalities! Why? It's not fair!"

I held my hands up, "Hey now.. that's unfair. It's not my fault." Besides, I probably don't even look like her. Like seriously… the key words were 'One of a kind'.

"Shut up." She sobbed, "I don't want to hear your voice… I don't."

My eyes softened as the blonde woman sobbed, clenching the ground as she cried and I sighed. Approaching her with slight caution, I sunk to my knees beside her and embraced her in a hug, aware that her body stiffened from the foreign contact before she willingly collapsed into my hug, seeking comfort. Funnily enough, I could hear Leah make a noise of protest behind me, causing me to look back and smile at her cheekily.

Turning back to Fleur, I patted her head and stated in an exasperated voice, "Geez, you can't hate me for being born like this." All I received was another sob, causing me to muse out loud, "What to do now… oh, I know! How about this: I am going to ask you this last time before Leah and I have to move on… Will you join my crew?"

She looked up at me with watery eyes before letting out a choked sob, "Fine."

With this going my way, I slyly inquired, "Good, so about Lucky Crane…" I trailed off and she rolled her eyes and pushed me off, the moment now gone because of my statement, but I didn't mind. Leah snorted from behind me, as if saying 'Typical'.

Obviously she knew it was inevitable. I was stubborn. So, she took a deep breath and released it while mumbling, "Fine."

"YEAH! Oh and don't forget your brother~" I added, while waving as she stormed off to the other side of the beach and towards my beautiful new ship for preparation.

Leah approached to my side with her arms crossed, "I swear… No one escapes your clutch once you're interested in them." She commented, and looking at her with an innocent smile ruined with the devious glint in my eyes I shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about~" I sang playful and she scoffed quietly before heading over to the dinghy to acquire our supplies to transfer. I went to go help before we set off to our beautiful ship, well – I skipped and Leah was shouting at me to slow down.

. . .

Approaching the Lucky Crane, I could see Casimir standing there in some baggy three-quarter pants and a loose fitted blouse. As he saw us approach, he couldn't help but sweatdrop at our roughed up appearances and my ever-so-wide grin.

"…Do I want to know?" He asked and Leah, being the ever-so-kind person that she is, decided to inform him with a smirk,

"Nah, we're just taking your sister and the Lucky Crane hostage as we sail away from the island and if you ever want to see them again, you'll board the ship as well."

His face immediately turned to astonishment, "What? You're kidding me! You actually got her to agree to having the ship?" He asked, amazed though he let out a sound of 'Oomph!' as Fleur flung a duffle bag into his stomach with an unfazed expression. I guess he didn't notice her passing at the time.

"Shut up and get on board, you idiot brother. We're leaving the island." She told him before getting aboard the ship herself.

"Huh, but what about my restaurant?" He called out to her before looking at Leah and I.

"OH! That's right! Food!" I exclaimed before turning to Leah, forgetting that Casimir was still here, "Quick Leah! Let's steal it from Casimir's place!"

Leah laughed at the hilarity of the situation and probably Casimir's expression before following me back down the road, towards Casimir's restaurant while said man, stood there, unsure as to what to do and torn between following along Leah and I or stay with Fleur.

He made up his mind when we were almost out of sight and I thought I could hear him say, "I'll just, uh, hang here then!"

Poor guy was so lost… and stuck in a matriarch-dominated crew, even though most guys think him lucky… he has to live with us and listen to our complaints non-stop… as well as attend to our every hungry need, no matter what the time would be.

* * *

**End!**

* * *

**Catta: Phew! All done ~ Are you feeling better Fleur?**

**Fleur: *blushes* Shut up! It was a moment of weakness!**

**Aubrey & Leah: Sure it was~**

**Casimir: *holds back Fleur* Calm down now. No need for a cat fight.**

**Catta: Fufufu! That actually would be a funny idea...**

**Everyone else: NO.**

**Catta: *sulks* You all are no fun.**


	7. Cheers! And Déjà vu?

**Catta: Hello, hellooo everyone! It's been a while!~**

**Aubrey: Yeah, you slacker. Where have you been?**

**Catta: Slacker? (;_;) Do you know how much stuff I had to do, even if it was suppose to be my slacking time on the holidays?**

**Aubrey & Leah: (=_=)''**

**Catta: I had to write the later chapters and I was stuck on some parts...**

**Leah: Well, that's no excuse. Apologise to your readers.**

**Catta: *bows deeply* I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Aubrey: Haha... that's right, you should be~!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _I do not own One Piece or any of Oda-sensei's Characters! I only own my OC's and anything that I have added in that doesn't belong to the anime!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cheers! And Déjà vu?**

_Listen to the sound of the ocean as it calls for its children to return home, to sail the waves once again…_

"To be one with the sea again! Oh how I've missed it!" I exclaimed dramatically into the wind with my arms held out wide. I could hear Casimir mumbling under his breath as he passed me, carrying crates of fruit into the kitchen for lunch while I grinned.

Less than two days have passed since we left the island with no particular course set in mind; though the New World or Paradise seems like a good way to go, and an opportunity to find others who would want to join us on our travels.

"Hey! No slacking off!" Fleur snapped half-heartedly at me, though she couldn't be angry at me anymore (Which is rather a good thing). I beamed a smile in her direction causing her to roll her eyes in exasperation before she continued to look over a map of the ocean.

"Who died and made you boss?" Leah called out to the blonde haired women. She was seated in the crow's nest, reading a novel to pass the time by since she wasn't needed at the moment, though she was keeping an eye on the area around us, just in case we were followed by marines or come in contact with other pirates.

Fleur made a sound of distaste at Leah's words before deciding to retort sharply, "Shut up and keep watch!" Though, Leah just laughed off her command and finding amusement in Fleur's reaction.

I grinned at them and examined their appearances now that I actually had time to. (A/N: Some people might be wondering about what they actually look like so, this is Aubrey's description of the others~!)

Leah was a slender woman with a chest size that many women would be envious for. Her wavy cherry-pink hair was placed in a rough ponytail on the crown of her head and stood out further with her light tanned skin as well as her distinctive green eyes. Her height was nothing to laugh at though. She is taller than the average woman so, overall: She was like a female giant.

Fleur, my navigator, was like an opposite to Leah. She was shorter and younger than Leah and had short, spiky blonde hair matched with pale skin and beady black eyes that looked like they were peering creepily into your soul… nah, I'm kidding – but they are a beady black colour. Her chest was flat… like a board. Do you see what I mean as in opposites?

Her brother was tall – and surprisingly taller than Leah, but only by a few inches. Casimir was slightly darker than Fleur, though it was because he was tan and had matching beady black eyes. He had a neat five o'clock shadow and most of the time, had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he looked bored. He had muscles... and they looked good – but I don't see Casimir as a dating option.

Overall, I say my crew weren't perfect, but I guess it didn't really matter. I was happy, even if they had four arms and three eyes. Just being able to travel the ocean freely was good enough for me, though the fact that I now had a new ship and some nakama wasn't such a bad thought either. Too bad they were fighting at the moment... Ah, who am I kidding! This is funny as heck!

With that said, I grinned at them before looking back out at the sea to observe our surroundings, since for the past couple of times I've been in the sea, I had a hangover or was completely bored. My observation of our surroundings consisted of blue skies, minimum clouds and a nice ocean's breeze.

…Funnily enough, the moment I turn around to look at something else, their arguments begin! Oh well, time to observe~

"–Shut up, you ass!" Leah snapped at Casimir, who happened to join in and take over for Fleur who gave up on them.

"What'd you call me, Red?" Casimir growled at the woman, who by now, was climbing down from the crow's nest to attack the chef. Ooh! How exciting!

"Didn't hear me? Well, let me repeat it for you… I said: SHUT UP, YOU ASS!" She snapped at him, now arriving on the deck to yell at Casimir face-to-face… Oh-ho~! This will never get old for me. (Big grin!~)

"Keep going! Keep going!" I laughed at them, clapping my hands to egg them on while Fleur came up beside me with a scowl.

"Shouldn't _you_ stop them?" She asked, "They _are_ your crew." She pointed out and I grinned at her while holding up a finger, as if to prove an important point.

"Haha! Are you kidding? They're getting to know each other better, since for now on, they'll be seeing each other every day!" I informed her, causing her to roll her eyes and step forward. It seemed that she was going to be the one to end my fun…

"Alright you two, bre–" She slipped and fell overboard, causing me to look in her direction in surprise. I wasn't expecting that to happen…

"Hey, uh… Fleur fell overboard~" I called out to them, but they were yelling at each other so loud, they couldn't hear me.

"PIG HEAD!" "COW!" "SLOB!"

I looked overboard to see that Fleur wasn't coming up to the surface and unhooked my sword and sheath from my side and dropped anything that would weigh me down before diving overboard to retrieve my navigator. I don't know if the two noticed us gone or whatnot, but at the moment I was only focused on finding Fleur.

Swimming further down, I located Fleur sinking towards the ocean floor with great speed, so following as fast as I could, I caught her arm into my grip before tugging her up to the surface of the water to be pulled aboard our ship. Never mind that she weighed a whole heap in the water than what she probably would on the surface… isn't water supposed to make you lighter?

Breaking the surface of the water, I took a breath and kept Fleur's head above the water while Leah called out to us, while Casimir threw down a thick rope to wrap around us, "Are you two okay?"

Wrapping the rope around the both of us, I tugged on the rope indicating for us to be pulled up before I replied to Leah. "Yeah, we're fine… It'd be cool if I knew that she had eaten a devil fruit… then I would have got down there sooner." I commented before collapsing on the deck with Fleur sprawled out next to me.

Casimir took immediate action and began pumping on Fleur's chest, trying to make her spit out the water in her lungs and to make sure she was okay while Leah retrieve some towels for us to keep warm with.

"How long was she down there for?" Casimir asked absently, keeping his focus on pumping the water out of my navigator's lungs.

"Not that long. Perhaps a minute at most." I replied gravely, before drying myself down with the towel while Leah stood idly next to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked me, once I was partly dry. I sent her a nod before walking over to my pile of gear I left before jumping into the water.

Hearing the sound of someone spluttering, I turned around to see Fleur looking like a fish out of water as she greedily took in air to fill her lungs in place of the water.

"Welcome to the world of the living." Leah stated to the blonde female while Casimir sent her a glare in warning, to which she ignored or didn't care about, most likely the latter.

"What happened?" Fleur asked in a raspy voice, still trying to gather her breath. Before the others could answer, I did.

"You slipped and fell overboard." I called out to her before sending her a chiding pout, "Why didn't you tell me you had a devil fruit?"

She looked down, nervous. "Why should I? I didn't want it in the first place." She stated, gripping her hands together in her lap, her knuckles turning white from the strain.

"Don't… want it?" I repeated, blinking in surprise. "Why not?"

"Why? Because it's stupid!" She snapped, though I wasn't fazed by her change of tone. I just waited in silence for her to continue, which she eventually did. "Who would want the 'Ki Ki No Mi'?! (Wood Wood Fruit?)"

"Ki Ki no mi?" I asked, a blank expression appeared on my face as I processed what she had just said. Moments later, my face twisted into confusion before it lit up like a Christmas tree, "Wow! A devil fruit user!"

"Hey, is it normal to be that slow?" Leah asked, sweat-dropping at my late reply while Casimir rolled his eyes with a 'whatever' attitude.

I, on the other hand, ignored her statement and turned to Casimir with a happy, almost crazed expression. "The saké! Bring out the saké!" I cheered, pointing towards the kitchen while looking at the chef. He muttered under his breath again before heading off to the kitchen to retrieve the barrels for us to enjoy.

"This is going to be one heck of a celebration~!" I chirped before feasting my eyes on the sight of the saké barrels ready to be consumed unhealthily.

. . .

I moaned in pain as I woke up the next morning as the bright glare of the sun harshly set on my eyes. Blinking the blurriness out of my sight, I examined my surroundings before the harsh reality sunk into my brain and I let out a loud shout of protest, "Don't tell me it happened to me again!?" I cried in horror before flinching.

"Ugh, never again." I muttered, grabbing my head as if it were to help my heavy hangover that was the main results to my drinking last night. I knew I shouldn't have challenged them to a drinking contest.

I didn't know what I was going to do now, seeing as though I have no food or water supplies with me at the time. I guess next time I should really talk to Leah about doing something about my drinking limits.

So, with that mentally sorted, I grabbed the oars that were conveniently placed at the other end of the dinghy and started rowing in a random direction that would, hopefully, lead me to another ship or something… even better, to an island with a big restaurant!

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**I'd Like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, liked and reviewed this story and I apologise again for not updating any sooner. For the last few chapters, I haven't actually replied to anyone's reviews so, I have decided to reply right here!**

**lilsakuraxxXX - Haha, thank you and I will! I already have some good ideas set up and planned for the story so please expect more chapters to be released! *bows***

**Namikaze Hatake - I plan to continue this story, yes (Still sorry to those readers for A Second Chance!). And the idea about the Family Reunion.. hehe, I had a mental image of how it would go down and funnily enough, I'm already starting to plan it out, though I think it will be in the later chapters. Thank you ! *bows***

**CloverPiece - I have been drawing pictures of Aubrey, Leah and the others and now, I'm trying to get them colored and put up on Deviant art. When they are posted, I'll be sure to attach links to my story for you to see. :) Thank you for the review! *bows***

**pizzafan123 - Haha, I'm certain she will, so please continue following my story! *bows* Thank you!**

**Reviews are very welcomed, but please note that flames are not.**

* * *

** Next Chapter: What will happen to Aubrey, and if she does reach an island... what does it have in store and will she see her crew again? (I'm not that good at Cliffhangers *sweatdrops*)**

**One last note: There will be a special chapter placed up for the 1000 views on this story! Thank you to everyone who reads my story :)**


End file.
